Working up some love
by Liz Loe
Summary: Mina needs to get fit for her album release, Ken just so happens to be her new trainer. Set right before Crystal Tokyo. One shot.


AN: Greetings and Salutations, this story is kinda the next section to "Enveloped Love" which is an Ami and Zoicite story, adorable story really. Don't worry this one stands alone so if you just want to read some Mina and Kunzite affection just keep on reading. Want me to write your favorite pairing? Well leave a review ~.^ I don't own Sailor Moon...  
art by あんじ

* * *

"I'm not going to and you can't make me," Mina had her arms crossed and she was putting up a fight. Her battle armor was thicker than the Berlin wall. Sadly it really wasn't working against her opponent.  
"I can make you do whatever I want," he leaned in, his face dangerously close to hers and she scoffed looking away trying to hide her blush mentally blaming it on the fact that she was warm from training. This all started a month ago and oh how she missed the good old days! Sitting in Lita's café downtown, enjoying drinks, playing with baby Rini and seeing all her friends. Time of peace was great and since the girls weren't due to have crystal Tokyo start for another year they were all enjoying normal adult lives. Mina Anio was recording her next album, which is set to come out rather soon. She would spend the day with friends and the nights singing and recording, the pattern was working for her. She easily had a dozen songs written and another few written just for her. Now that her album was nearing the end her charming manager who just so happened to be her pet cat Artemis thought she needed to step it up.  
"I don't want to have a trainer," Mina felt disrespected with such a comment. Mina, leader of the sailor scouts, Venus strong-willed and a leader of her own group of fighting girls brought down to the level of a work out trainer? Artemis rose his eyebrow at her comment, oh she doesn't want a trainer does she?  
"Well then maybe stop eating so much of Lita's sweet treats! The record label is starting to notice," he threw caution to the wind and told Mina exactly how it is. She wanted to hide, ok so they haven't had anything to fight as sailor scouts for a while. Mina's once fit and toned body was starting to show its lack of crime fighting time. The glare she sent Artemis's way wasn't working, darn him for knowing her too well. She slumped her shoulders, he won, this argument was over once he said the word treats.  
"Fine, but who?" now looking back on it Mina wished she never asked Art such a question because she probably wouldn't find herself in this situation.

"Stop day dreaming Anio and give me one hundred percent" He was Ken Satiou and don't let his tall drink of cold water appearance fool you, he might be tall. So tall the top of her famous red bow comes up to his chin. He might be attractive, that strong jaw and beautiful eyes were worthy of getting lost in a dreamy look over. Even his long silver hair was on trend and tied up for training. Ken was stoic and strong, like an unmoving willow tree he looked down at her with no smile nor frown. 'Ok I think I can handle looking at him all day,' thought Mina on the first day of training. She was easily lured in by his fit body and good looks. Now? Well now she wants to sneak up behind him and cut that man bun right off his beautiful head! He was killing her, really how can one take so much running? So much jump rope and kickboxing? What's worse is that he won't let her eat foods she wants, she doesn't have a cheat day and she can't even have a nice glass of wine at the end of the day!  
"Urg can't you go easy on me since it's Friday?" Mina pouted almost at the end of her workout for the day and wanting time to rest before she went to go see her friends.  
"No we train harder on Fridays," he was so mean!

* * *

Ken walked into the gym on Monday ready to go, this was his place, his castle. He owned the one of the best gyms in Tokyo and it wasn't one of the best because of the size or special equipment. Ken liked to believe it was because of his way of training, he relied on science to help his members lose weight. Ken went to school for nutrition and physical fitness, he is built for success. "I want to go through training earlier today, is the staff here?" Ken asked the front desk girl who nodded pointing to the back corner. He would train with all his trainers to make sure they were in shape and if they had any questions for their clients they could ask Ken. Ken thought it kept an open dialog for his staff but to his staff saw him as the general and them the army. At the end of the workout Ken gave his normal pep talk. It was stiff and not very uplifting, after he opened up the floor for questions.  
"Will Mina Anio be there today?" Ittou asked, it was what everyone wanted to know but didn't dare to ask. Ken never took on celebrity clients. For Mina to train with him directly was a shock to say the least.  
"We all know Mina will be in the gym in the afternoon. Please give her distance and respect, she is new to the gym and needs to stay focused," how he got tricked into training her was beyond him. Maybe because he thought it would increase the popularity of his gym? Maybe he could open another branch in another part of town with the attention a celebrity would bring? He could just be weak for females with a pretty face and a great singing voice. At this point he thinks he must have been on some weird drug to willing sign up to help the blond ditz train. With no warning Ken nodded like he had really helped out the situation and walked away going to prep for Mina's arrival.

"Ok today we are going to see how much weight you can lift," Mina didn't appreciate his little comments on what he was going to train her on before the training started.  
"Have you ever tried telling someone how well they are doing?" Mina sent him a glare to the back of his head as she followed him through the gym. Mina waved to the other trainers who all couldn't help but look her way when she walked in. They all seemed so nice but none of them would dare talk to her. Mina had a feeling that was more to do with the fact that Ken told them not to and not the fact that she was famous...  
"I haven't. Now we start this," he pointed to the weights and pulled some out for her for her. Tell member they are doing good? This isn't the type of gym where people get gold stars and brownie points for improving their health. People can see the changes to their body, they should take that as their prize and pep talk. Or at least that was his motto as he started to prep Mina's next workout.  
"Ken not everyone sees their progress so how can that be their only motivation to get fit?" Mina said over her shoulder as he walked away. He paused looking back at her in confusion, how did she know that was the number one issue he had with communicating with clients?

* * *

The gym's popularity was starting to pick up, maybe it was because they had Mina there, Ken wanted to attribute it to his wonderful training style. Still Mina's words a few days ago was really getting to him. As he trained other members of his staff and helping clients he was really considering what she said. After his normal staff workout he altered his pep talk a little. "We all know that loosing weight will show but there are some cases," he trailed off. "Sometimes it's hard to see results and clients lose motivation. I want us to pay attention to those signs and give encouragement when it's needed," everyone looked at Ken with smiled. It was clear to see he was changing up his format for his trainers and they all knew it was for the better. "It's only for those cases and when the motivation is needed," he wanted to be perfectly clear and he was happy with all the agreeing cheers he got from his trainers. Maybe they could try this out and see how it affects the gyms moral.

Mina walked in and could just tell the energy in the room has changed, she actually got the trainers to wave at her when she got there. Seeing smiles and this positive environment was inspiring and Mina went ahead and started to stretch for the day. Ken looked around for Mina and found her in the corner her headphones on going about her stretching preparing for her workout. This was the first time she has ever done such a thing. She had her hair up in a pony tail still long and ready to whip him if she tried. Her blond hair matched her blue eyes perfectly, almost like she was genetically designed to look alluring and sexy. "Are you ready?" Mina felt eyes on her and stopped to see Ken standing there. Was he checking her out?  
"Yes let's do some weights first off," he just walked off hoping she would follow and Mina had to scamper to follow him.  
"I noticed the energy in the gym feels different. Did you do anything?" Ken gave the blond a weird look. Energy? This isn't some shrine that has to have its chakras aligned.  
"Of course not, now let's do some chin ups," he pointed to the bar and Mina rolled her eyes at his cold wall reply. How was she supposed to train with him if he is just going to be a stick in the mud all the time. Ken went about counting her progress and spotting her in case she fell. Was there a change to the point where Mina would notice? Was this girl that in tune with her environment? Suddenly Mina's hands slipped and instinctively Ken wrapped her hands around her waist catching her. Mina looked down to him, closer than she ever really wanted to be to this man in this way.  
"S..Sorry," her hands went to his shoulders wondering why he hasn't let her go yet.  
"Try to keep your mind on the task at hand Mina," he softly and gently let her feet touch the ground and she let go of him turning for her water. The trainers and clients in the gym looked at the moment with surprise. Before people would just look at Mina just because she is a celebrity now the two of them together, talking, working, being together was turning into its own little gym mini drama. Clients still had to give Mina her distance but they all wanted to know what was going to happen next.

* * *

Mina sat in the café with her friends, she was having a rest day from the gym which was nice for her. The sad part is Artemis told Lita her food restrictions and now Lita won't let Mina eat anything outside her diet. What really made Serena sad is all the girls are now on the same food restrictions. "If Mina suffers we all suffer!" Lita would say when Serena tried to order one of the pastries from the case.  
"Mina you need to lose weight now so I can eat treats again!" Serena spoke in heist hungry for her cinnamon roll delight.  
"Hey I'm trying but I have a lot to lose," Mina shrugged it's been a few weeks now and Mina seriously hasn't seen much change since she walked in that gym.  
"Of course it's going to take a while, we are sailor scouts," everyone looked to Lita surprised. Well she was the only one who went to the gym... "our body's aren't built like normal humans" now that Mina thinks about it, yoma attacks were much harder than what these workouts have been. Was Ken going to easy on her?  
"Hey now what are the girls eating I haven't seen that on the menu!" Nick walked in and instantly wanted to know what magical treats he was missing out on. He came up behind the counter and looked for something similar to the tasty treats Mina and Serena had.  
"They are low sugar treats. Not something you would want... your sugar tooth is too demanding. What did I tell you about coming behind the counter," Lita grabbed up her towel to swat him away.  
"I only wanted a kiss from my lovely girlfriend!" he put up his arms as a form of surrender, Lita couldn't help but smile. She moved close to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
"There you go. Now get out of here," she hit him with the towel as he scampered away chuckling lightly.  
"Ah good I will come back in the next four hours for my kiss recharge," he winked at Lita who blushed, he was such a jokester.

* * *

"Hello Mina!" the front desk girl was super cheery when Mina walked in to the gym the next day.  
"Hi, having fun today?" Mina made light talk while she waited for Ken to show up.  
"Always having fun!" the gym staff were a lot more upbeat with Mina coming in to brighten up the place.  
"Good, I wanted to know if you could put up this sign for my friends business. She makes all these yummy treats and they are within Ken's killer diet restrictions. Speaking of that man. Where is he?" Mina slipped a poster for Lita's shop on to the table. She knew a good opportunity when she saw one and Lita needs to open up to a new market!  
"He is talking to Ittou, he is one of our top trainers. Actually Ken has been changing how people train here and it's really starting to show. I just feel like he is coming out of his shell a bit. We are all so happy to see it," and almost like on que Ken rounded the corner to the front a smile gracing his face. Mina blushed, holy hell there is a reason why this man doesn't smile much. He is just so bloody good-looking when he does! Really that megawatt smile could charge a whole city! Mina isn't one to swoon but she was certainly melting into a puddle right there.  
"Ready to go Mina?" Ken just got done talking to one of his trainers and recounting a client's story. This alteration their training style was paying off in spades and Ken was wanting to make more changes to training style. "Earth to Mina," he knew this would happen, he broke her. Odd that it would happen before she even started training today. Mina jumped as he waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Oh yes! Of course I'm ready to go, I mean I'm already to go, born ready really. Where are we going?" Mina was clearly lost in thought and Ken couldn't help but smile at her willingness to do whatever she was caught not doing.  
"Let's start on cardio," he patted her on the head moving to the treadmill with joy.  
"I have to leave early today just so you know," Mina said over her shoulder and it stopped Ken dead in his tracks.  
"You don't leave training early," it was matter of fact for him. The idea of leaving early undercut all the work they have been doing.  
"Well tell that to my manager. I have to fly out of country to record some songs in London. I will be back in time to make it to training tomorrow!" Mina gave him just as much of a dead pan look as he gave her. She does work for a living, the gym isn't her life like it's clearly his.  
"Fine we are doing a more intense workout then," he was mad, he cranked up the settings up on the treadmill. If she was going to leave early she was going to wish she never asked to cut their meetings short.  
"You can't punish me for doing my job Ken," oh yeah she was throwing down right now. Mina has a hard life of singing lessons, training, picking out venues and hiring staff! It takes an army to put on one of her shows and goodness knows she was a leader to all of them. For him to punish her for just doing her job wasn't fair.  
"I have a set routine for you, breaking that routine will totally set you back a week. I'm trying to help you and you are not allowing me to do that," he didn't care about a flight to London, they agreed to meet at a set time all the time.  
"Ken if you don't learn to bend with people's busy lives then they will break and I don't meant that in a good way," Mina stepped away from the treadmill and sent a text out to Artemis to come pick her up.  
"Where are you going!?" She wasn't even going to stay for the workout now?!  
"I'm leaving Ken! I will be back tomorrow but you need to take this time and think about life outside this box you have made yourself," Mina stormed off more than a few eyes watching her leave the building. Ken stood by the glass window watching her get in the waiting car. He could see she was already being directed on what her day would hold as she drove off. He forgot why she was here, to lose weight to go on tour, the idea of her leaving like that made him bitter, he was never one to bend. Again it was annoying how she found his weaknesses and pointed them out in such a black and white way. In the gym she isn't a star singer she was Mina the cheery blond who would do any work out he threw at her. Maybe she was right, maybe he made this gym so much of his life he didn't know how hard life outside of it really was.  
"Would you like me to schedule another client for you to train now?" the girl at the front desk didn't know what to do. Ken never had a client walk out on him like this. Let alone Mina Anio, Ken looked the direction Mina's car drove off only to turn and see the poster on the table pausing for a second.  
"No, move all my clients to other trainers. I'm going to be out for the rest of the day." He needed to get out of the gym for the day and see what the world had to offer.

Ken went to Lita's café, it wasn't too hard to find and he was actually surprised how busy it was for just one person behind the counter. Was this Mina's friend? The poster said Lita makes healthy snacks but all he saw was pastries and food that Mina shouldn't be eating at all. Oh if she was breaking from her diet she would have hell to pay when she got back from her trip. "Can I help you?" Ken found himself at the front of the line still with no clue about these snacks. "Mina said there was healthy snacks here. I don't see any. Is she eating the right diet I gave her?" he couldn't help but scowl at the lack of healthy options. Lita looked the man up and down, so this was Mina's trainer? She lucked out!  
"Oh yes I make all her meals for her, that girl can't cook to save her life. Go ahead and sit down I will make something for you shortly," Lita directed him to sit down and he did right away surprised that Mina has this shop owner working as her personal chef. After a few minutes Lita dropped off food to Ken before going back to her customers. He was amazed by the variety and how they all fit perfectly into the diet he made for Mina. After a few minutes she came back over and he had most of the food consumed.  
"How did Mina find you?" that certainly got a chuckle from Lita.  
"We are best friends, I would do anything for her," Ken looked up to Lita and she was being very genuine about her statement.  
"Well this food is amazing. I've never had anything better," Ken never knew Mina had such amazing friends.  
"Don't let my boyfriend hear that he might consider you competition," Lita chuckled moving to go back behind the counter, "speak of the devil" Lita said as Ken looked over to the tall dark-haired man walk in the door.  
"Devil? You mean Devilishly good-looking," he said with a wink. He looked over to Ken and then back to Lita who smiled.  
"This is Mina's trainer coming to try those treats you haven't had yet," Nick looked over Ken's shoulder jealousy clearly written on his face.  
"Ba ga, I want some. Why didn't you make me some... too..." he turned to complain to Lita but Lita had a package all ready to go filled with all the same treats so he could have them at work. "You love me, you really do love me," if Nick was an emotional guy his eyes would have cried out of joy. Ken raised his eyebrow at this interesting man, getting jealous over food? Maybe they were a good fit since she is a chef. Nick grabbed up his food, got a quick kiss from Lita and was on his way.

* * *

"Mina are you ok?" Mina was sitting with Ami in London. Ami actually lived in London, the genius changed jobs from doctor to Cambridge professor in the last few months and was enjoying the new environment. Mina knew Ami was happy, mainly because Ami made the move to be close to her boyfriend Zach, no better man for Ami couldn't exist. Seeing Ami so happy with love made herself rather love-sick for her own heart.  
"I'm fine really. Ami I'm just tried," would it be weird for Mina to say she got in a fight with her trainer? She shouldn't have left in a huff like she did. Feeling the pressure from the up and coming album, it was just compounding. Now without that time with Ken she was missing him. Yes, it was super strange, but his attitude made her get things done in the day, he was her pillar and cutting their time together short threw her off a lot more than ever before.  
"Mina I hate to say this but you sound love-sick," Ami certainly knows the feeling, for a while she was going between London and Tokyo and time away from Zach was making her miss him more than she ever thought possible in her little body. Mina instantly flinched at the suggestion that she, Venus of love would be love-sick over Ken.  
"Oh no, no no no no no," she kept saying to over and over as if that would help her deny everything about the situation. "No one to fall in love with sorry," Ami raised her eyebrow. Clearly Mina wasn't ready to talk about it and goodness knows Ami wouldn't try to push the issue.

* * *

Mina came into the gym with a touch of hesitation and instantly saw some treats sitting on the counter, she knew them from Lita's café. "Hello Mina, I see you have found our new diet snacks," the girl at the front desk said with delight. If there were here that means Ken had to of met Lita, that made Mina smile a little that he actually left the gym.  
"Lita suggested we sell some to the clients. They have been hard to keep in stock," Mina looked dup to Ken who softly smiled to Mina who looked back the snacks and blushed. It was odd, he listened to her. Really really listened to her when she spoke, that's something Mina hasn't had in a long time.  
"I wanted to appolo..." Mina saw Ken's hand go up haunting her words.  
"You were right I needed a day off, thank you," Mina looked over to the girl at the front who was just as surprised as Mina was. He was thanking her?! For storming off all mad and rude? This must be a weird parallel universe where Ken says the opposite of normal. "Lets's get you working out now," he didn't leave her much time to gawk.

Later that evening Mina sat alone in the café looking out the window turning her coffee with no sugar hoping it would magically turn into her double chocolate mocha any moment. "You look rather lost in thought," Mina jumped at Lita's voice as she came up to her friends. Clearly she was staring off into space a little too much.  
"Do you think it's ok to start something with someone when you have to leave town soon?" Mina needed Lita to not judge and thankfully she was good at that. Lita hasn't seen Mina this serious in a long time, she sighed. "It should be the other persons choice too. Just saying yes or no without considering their feelings proves the answer should be no," Lita knew the 'should I stay or should I go now' thought. It's true, if Mina was ok with not considering the other persons feelings then clearly the 'start' she mentioned about should never begin. She needed more time, so much more time then what she had.  
"Well yeah but it's hard finding out what I feel let alone asking them. As the goddess of love I'm a bit of a dud," Mina chuckled at herself. All this time she could see love in others but the second it involved her it seems the spell couldn't be cast. Lita thought for a second how to word her opinion,  
"I love Nick with all my heart but it took a push for us to even explore that side of our friendship. Maybe you should try pushing," oh Lita knew this conversation was about Ken. No one else has gotten this close to Mina this quickly. Mina nodded taking a sip of her black coffee the bitterness tasted oddly comforting, a push? Maybe that could happen.

* * *

Ken went into the café to pick up his supply of healthy treats and drop off money for Lita. It was still the early morning and no amount of distractions was keeping Mina off of his mind. The two of them went out to dinner together, he even let Mina pick a place to eat claiming it was her 'cheat meal' a phrase he always hated. "So you are Mina's trainer," Ken looked over to a girl with long dark hair, she seemed withdrawn and mysterious but certainly not in a way Ken found attractive.  
"I hold that title," he wished Lita was a little bit faster with these treats, still it was just the three of them in the café at this hour, he shouldn't complain too much.  
"She has been more energetic because of you," he didn't know if he should take that as a complaint or a compliment. "Before when we all hung out she would just be tired and mopey about putting the album together and touring. Now she is a ball of energy ready to help anyway she can. Like the old Mina," before when they were scouts Rei thought but she made sure to leave that part out. Ken swallowed hard, he forgot about the tour, it must be coming up soon. "Don't let her go. Or else," Rei said taking one last sip of her tea before leaving the café. Or else? Go where?! Who in the world gives ultimatums like that?  
"Don't mind Rei. She is a priestess at a very large local shrine. Sometimes she speaks in riddles just to throw you off," Lita said leaning over the counter, Ken nodded handing over money.  
"I can't control Mina. Goodness knows I've never tried," Ken said grabbing up the box.  
"You have more power than we do," was all Lita said before leaving into the kitchen waving goodbye as she walked.

Mina got to the gym a little early and changed into her workout cloths. Moving from event to event she didn't have much time but she made sure the gym from here on out had the proper time and scheduling. Was it sad that she marked the gym just as important as sleep? "Are you ready to do our workout?" Mina looked up at Ken confused.  
"Our workout?" Mina thought she misheard him for a second but he was already holding a towel and water bottle.  
"I thought I would give you the chance to beat me," he smirked, "Try at least," he added and Mina instantly smiled. Yes, competition! This is exactly what she has been missing during these sessions.  
"Oh Ken. I think you will be very surprised," Mina looked over her shoulder taunting him to come join her on the treadmill. The front girl looked over to the two with a weird look, those two flirt in the oddest way possible.

Ken was gravely mistaken, he should of known from the start, Mina is not just another singer. She is an animal! Holy hell never ever dare her to do anything or put her in a competition or she will kill you. Kill you for fun! Ken was bent over gasping for air while Mina smiled taking a small drink of water flushed and a little sweaty but nothing compared to Ken. Thank goodness he made sure everyone was gone for the night before they started on this competition. He could tell from her first trial she was playing to win. After the third task he closed the gym early mainly to spare his dignity. Ever since then they have been trying to beat the other person in every single style of work out possible. Where did all this strength come from? Was she just joking around for a month? She was beating all his personal times like it was a walk int he park and that instantly made Mina five times more attractive than she has ever been since he knew her. "It's dark outside," Ken finally said after getting enough air to start forming words. Mina turned to look out the glass window and he was right, they have been working out for several hours and didn't even notice. Mina moved to him and playfully leaned on the taller man.  
"Come on now get in the shower, your all sweaty," Mina now regretted leaning on him like that. Instantly Ken wrapped her in his arms around her, caging her in his hold. His deep chuckle rang through the gym.  
"Oh you don't like a little sweat," Mina couldn't help be equally laugh and be disgusted by his action.  
"I've got my own to deal with," she laughed out trying to pull away from the tall man but he wasn't having it.  
"Sharing is caring Mina," he picked her up and spun her around, clearly he was in the mood to be silly. With how close they were the silliness quickly fled the scene and all that was left was Mina's heart slowing beating faster and faster the longer she looked into his eyes. It must be endorphin's, it had to be the reason why she wanted nothing more than to kiss this man. She blushed at the thought,  
"I'm going to go wash off now," her voice was small but it still echoed in the space, still he didn't move to let her go.  
"Oh? Because my plan was to kiss you now," Mina's eyes opened wide at his words and didn't have much time to react before they were kissing. It was like pouring gasoline on fire, instantly Mina pulled Ken's face more to her level just so she could kiss him better. Why didn't she do this sooner? Goodness knows she wanted to, from the day they met the small voice in her head told her to kiss this man. Now that it's actually happening she wondered why she didn't listen to it sooner. If her heart was pounding before it was about to thump right out of her chest, was she really going to get dizzy from how good this feels? The two separated but still clung on to each other for dear life. Maybe this moment might be forgotten if they let go but Mina slowly released herself from Ken's hold, if she clung on to him for too long she would want another make out session.  
"We should go get something to eat," Mina still wouldn't let go of his hand, almost like she needed something to touch and look at and distract her from her own feelings.  
"Wait like together?" he paused making sure he wasn't dreaming at her words.  
"Would you like to eat alone? Of course together," Mina leaned up and kisses him quickly before scampering off to go shower and he couldn't hide the smile from his lips.

* * *

"Ok dude you are hanging out here far too much to not like my girl," so Nick was protective, and when Ken turned around looking at the man he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow.  
"Brunettes aren't my thing," Ken said point-blank and Nick blinked a few times before smiling big and patting Ken on the shoulder. It was still the morning, not much customers at this hour and honestly Nick never comes in at this time, he was just being overly protective of Lita.  
"Good, let's keep it that way. You own a gym right? I'm a Real-estate investor, if you have ever thought about expanding to more than one gym I would be interested in investing," Nick seemed to go from playful to business rather quickly. Ken nodded and Nick instantly took out his card and handed it over to Ken as Lita walked back in from the stock room. Expanding? Well he was thinking about it and to stumble upon an investor like this feels like fate, Ken would certainly call up Nick later. The bell rang above the door and they all looked to Mina who stopped dead in her tracks when she saw everyone in the café. Mina instantly turned to the far corner of the café her face bright red. Nick looked to Mina and then to Ken and then back to Lita. "They kissed," he concluded in a hushed voice to Lita whose hand went over her mouth in shock. Ken instantly shot a glare over to Nick who rolled his eyes, "yeah you can't deny it," Nick added and Ken really had nothing to say back to that. He grabbed up two of the snacks from his box of goodies and went over to Mina.  
"I didn't know you were going to be here," her heart was already so full of emotions she couldn't sleep much last night. Mina's only relief was that she had the day to cool down before she saw him in the afternoon, seeing him at the café totally scrambled up all her plans.  
"I can leave," he suggested stepping away but instantly Mina grabbed his wrist,  
"No. Don't go," she was surprised by her speed at keeping him close to her. "You brought something for us to eat right? Let's do that," Mina suggested and Ken gladly sat down next to Mina and unwrapped her breakfast.  
"Aren't they adorable," Nick couldn't help but look over at the blossoming couple.  
"We were much cuter," Lita used her index finger to draw his head over to hears for a kiss. "Now get back to work before I have clients come in," Lita winked and handed him his morning coffee. He nodded giving his loving girlfriend one last kiss and a quick glance over to Mina before heading out the door. Lita was right, they were much cuter.

* * *

Ittou and Ken were talking when Mina came in for her visit, the two were talking in hushed tones and Ittou nodded before noticing Mina and smiling over to her. "Hey Mina long time no talk. You look great by the way! All of this gym time has paid off," Ittou said giving Mina a hug.  
"Well Ken is the best but thank you," Mina winked to Ittou and giggled playfully. Ken shot Ittou a look and put his arm around Mina's shoulders and looked down to her. "It's time we start working out," Ken saw Mina smile up at him in a way she never has before.  
"Oh can't we skip the work out and just hang out?" Mina suggested playfully, Ken chuckled kindly and guided her over to the equipment.  
"You wish," he answered back grabbing up his water and taking Mina's hand over to their first workout. Ittou and the girl at the front desk looked at each other,  
"If I didn't know better I would say they were a couple," Ittou saw Mina playfully throw a towel at Ken who in turn plopped it right on her head.  
"If they don't become a couple there is something deeply wrong with the universe," she sighed with a far off look at Mina and Ken wishing she had something like they had.

* * *

Artemis was happy to see Mina so geared up for work, she has really been putting in extra time for the past few weeks. It's paid off and now he gets to tell her the good news from the record label. "Mina what are you doing in here? All the song writing is done," Art found Mina in the piano room of her condo tapping on the keys with a new melody.  
"When inspiration calls Artemis you answer it," she wanted to write a love ballad or maybe fifty...Cloud nine was miles below the feeling she was experiencing now.  
"Speaking of calls I just got off the phone with the label. The album has gone through approval and a release date has been picked. We are going on radio tour before the big world tour," Mina accidentally hit a sour note on the piano. If she went on tour that means she can't be here, she can't see Ken every day. She felt like Icarus flying too close to the sun, this bliss just started and how it had to end?  
"That's great," Mina couldn't hide her sudden displeasure, Artemis tilted his head to the side. A few months ago this would of been the best news she has ever heard now. Now she was treating it almost like a death in the family. "I will go tell everyone," she moved away from the piano and left to grab up her things and out the door. Why did she do this to herself, Mina knew she was going to leave town, she knew she was a singer who travels a lot. Why did she have to go and tether her heart to such an unmovable object such as Ken? The advice Lita gave her bubbled to the top of her head, she needed to talk to Ken. Really talk to him about this and what it meant for her to go on tour. So quickly Mina changed her plans and hopped in the car directing the driver to take her to the gym.

Ken was just finishing up talking to one of his trainers. "Are you sure about this?" Ittou asked looking down at the list Ken gave him.  
"Yes, I think you are ready," Ken nodded noticing Mina coming into the gym and he tilted his head to the side, this wasn't her normally scheduled time.  
"Can I talk to you?" Mina asked quietly, he could tell her emotions were high and he turned to Ittou quickly.  
"Take care of things up here, I will be back in my office with Mina," Ken grabbed the blonds hand and lead her into the back room. Mina looked around the room, she hasn't never been in Ken's office and she couldn't help but smile at how clean and refined it was. "What did you want to talk about," instantly Mina's joy of just seeing Ken wilted like a rose. The hard conversations had to happen and Mina wasn't really ready for it.  
"My album got approved. I go on radio tour and then on a world tour here soon," Mina shuffled her feet, this wasn't fair. They were just starting to see where this would take them, for her to leave like this drew such a thick line in the sand and Mina wasn't sure Ken was willing to cross it.  
"When do you go?" Mina could hear the bitterness in his voice, for someone who rarely displays emotion Mina has learned how to pick up his slight inflections. It was clear to her he wasn't happy with the news.  
"I'm sure it will just be a week," the words tasted like chalk coming out of her mouth. A week was a blink of the eye, painfully short in her opinion. "Oh good," Mina shot Ken a look of sheer surprise and maybe a touch of disgust. Good? GOOD?! She didn't give him a chance to say one more word.  
"What do you mean good Ken! That's a drop in the bucket. Are you saying you don't care that I'm going to go because," oh there was no stopping Mina she just started to talk and talk and talk. It was like her emotional flood gates opened and she just needed to say all her concerns and feelings. "I didn't mean for this to happen! I thought you were annoying and rude in the start and now well things are different and I like you and I don't want to be away from you but I'm a singer. We go places we move around a lot that's just not healthy," while Mina ranted out all her concerns Ken had moved up close to her and put his finger on her lips she paused looking up at him. "I'm going to be flying everywhere you're not," she couldn't help but say under his finger. Ken couldn't get her to stop talking so he had to make her lips busy in another way. Mina's eyes fluttered shut when Ken leaned down to kiss her, all of her nerves instantly washed away. His calming energy totally overpowers her worried anxiety's in a way no one else could. He enveloped her in a tight hug deepening the kiss, clearly he can't help himself and she didn't want him to stop really. He drives her crazy in a way that makes her fearless and hungry for more. Still the two can't solve this by kissing so they had to stop after a while. Ken smirked at the dazed look in Mina's eyes, he liked everything about this woman.  
"It's good because it give me time to join you," he said into her ear making Mina confused. Come with her? "I will be your trainer on your tour," Mina thought she went into a dream. That was the best set up for her he could dream up but Mina paused. He needed slow down and consider his future and needs.  
"You can't. You have a gym and staff and responsibilities Ken. I could never be that selfish," she was selfish but not that selfish.  
"I'm leaving Ittou in charge. Also when you are doing your radio tour around Japan I'm going to be opening up new gyms with Nick's help," Ken ran his hand through Mina's hair hoping it would help her understand.  
"Then we can be together?" it sounded so shy and afraid it was too good to be true.  
"Well I am not sure my busy schedule will allow me to be in a committed relationship" his words got a playful hit to his arm and he chuckled about how fast she reacted to his sarcastic words. "Mina I don't care if I have to move heaven or Earth. We are going to be together," he spoke honestly. Mina wanted to melt into butter she was so happy.  
"We need to go tell Artemis so he can add you to the tour schedule," Mina jumped for the door but Ken pulled her back to him.  
"Mina, we have to work out first," Mina instantly froze, damn it did she just commit to doing all of this gym time unknowingly?! Mina pointed to her lips with a pout,  
"Kiss first," she demanded and oh Ken was certainly willing to deliver. They might have started their work out a touch late that day but it was well worth it in Mina's opinion.

The End.


End file.
